


the things we missed

by genericfandom



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfandom/pseuds/genericfandom
Summary: Some fill in scenes which we all wanted but never got and my take on them.





	1. Chapter 1

Her hair, god she really hated that stupid tight French braid. She loved it in high school for when she had basketball practice but she hated wearing it at work. Most days before she would even stamp her time card to say she was going home she would already have it taken out and let her now wavy hair just breathe.

Nicole Haught, never the over impulsive one (except for her marriage to her best friend which is a story for a different day) always had well thought out plans mostly in her career sort of in her social and romantic and personal, which is why it took her almost a month to actually get her hair cut after she had first brought it up with Waverly in the barn on that excruciatingly cold night.

Fresh from the hair salon the first thing she thought of was Waverly and her reaction, her mind started racing a mile a minute with questions like ‘will she like it?’ ‘Will she not?’ ‘Too short?’ ‘not sexy?’ she had noticed Waverly did like to tug on her hair during certain activities which the only had began do to very recently so she decided just to call her and ask her to come over her lunch and just surprise her and not mention it on the phone.

Pulling out her phone in the middle of the sidewalk she dialled her girlfriend who was probably still asleep given she had just pulled three all-nighters and had the day off but Nicole was just a pit full of nervous energy, luckily Waverly picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hey sleepyhead, I probably woke you didn’t I?”

  
“Nicole, why are you calling me at 10:30am baby don’t you ever sleep in?” Waverly groaned down the line to her.

  
“You know I can’t just sit around when I have the morning off besides I do have a reason for calling, I have a surprise for you, well maybe you won’t think it’s a surprise or maybe you will-”

  
“Babe, what is it? You know I will like _anything_ you have to surprise me with.”

  
“Maybe not this one, or maybe you will just um can you come by mine around say two-ish then I can show you plus you can go back to sleep now and come by later does that sound okay to you baby?”

  
“Mmm perfect, just tell me one thing now okay?” Waverly asked with a slight apprehension in her voice.

  
“Okay, shoot?” Nicole replied although Waverly couldn’t see her she was sure Nicole was squinting her eyebrows giving her that adorable crinkle in between which she loved to kiss away in situations like that.

  
“You didn’t get a face tattoo did you?” Waverly asked with a serious tone.

  
“What? Baby of course I didn’t get a face tattoo why would you even ask that come on you know me better than that.” Nicole chuckled down the line.

  
She briefly hears something about Wynonna and a guy named Phil and death metal specifically Norwegian death metal? Until she hears Waverly soft snores and her breathing even out. Nicole whispers a soft goodbye and tells her she’ll see her later.

* * *

 

Nicole makes great use of her afternoon off, from getting her hair cut, to some light grocery shopping so she can make her and Waverly some lunch and buy Calamity Jane her food, goes back home, takes a jog, vacuums her floors, feeds the cat and finally goes for a shower and by the time she has all of that done she has about fourty minutes to make herself and more importantly her freshly cut hair look presentable in anticipation for her girlfriends arrival.

She was just finished curling her hair when she heard Waverly open her front door with her key Nicole had given to her after Willa returned it had been an accident Nicole was running late doing paperwork and had told Waverly to make herself at home also offering her a means of escape after her older sister returned not feeling entirely comfortable with her arrival and Nicole being Nicole never asked for her spare key back.

“Nicole?” Waverly called out, Nicole could hear her walking around her living room and into her kitchen looking for her girlfriend.

  
“Just a sec okay, I’ll be right down.” Nicole called out equally as loud.

  
“Kay, hurry up I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

  
Nicole making her way down her stairs laughed out loud saying “Waves it’s been like eighteen hours and you slept for half of them and we spoke this morning you know that right?” luckily Waverly had her back turned reaching for her mug to she could make tea so Nicole moved right up behind her circling her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck softly making it easier to kiss her as she was still on her tiptoes trying to reach her mug. Waverly instinctively leaned into Nicole’s touch placing her left hand on top of both of Nicole’s and took a deep breath in taking in her scene of lavender shampoo and an oddly familiar scent of vanilla dipped donuts which just seemed to linger on every piece of clothing her girlfriend owned.

“Hey” she nuzzled lazily into Nicole even further until she shrieked and shuddered out of Nicole’s grasp almost dropping her mug in the process grabbing rapidly at her face as if something had burned her and Waverly was trying to figure out what it was. Nicole jumped back with a start raising her hands in the air like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar preparing to be scolded.

“What the hell Nicole did you feel that? Something ran over my face, check it oh god check it is it a bug oh god- _Nicole?_ This isn’t funny- Nicole stop”

  
“Waves baby calm down please there is nothing on your face okay!” Nicole reached out and cupped her hands with her own bringing them down and joining them together.

  
“What? What do you- how can you explain what happened just now?” Waverly had yet to take in her girlfriend’s new appearance so Nicole just cleared her throat and shook her head with a little emphasis hoping it would click for Waverly without Nicole having to spell it out for her.

Suddenly Waverly stepped back, she dropped Nicole’s hands, her jaw went completely slack she had a similar look on her face the day Nicole showed up at the homestead with the documents and promising Waverly she would never leave her as long as Waverly wanted her but this look had a hunger to it also, almost as if Waverly was about to pounce on her and take her right on the spot. Breaking the tension for a split second she felt as if she broke Waverly she asked “Waves? Say something please you’re kinda freaking me out here babe.” Shaking her head Waverly finally felt her words come back to her after what felt like her brain short circuited.

“God you are hot, wow I mean wow seriously I- just what?” Waverly all but spluttered out every word then blushing as red as her crop top.

  
Nicole just quirked and eyebrow took a step forward feigning and embarrassed look turning her head so Waverly could see exactly her new hair and said simply “so you like?”

  
Waverly took another step forward also reached out curling both of her hands in Nicole’s hair and whispered against her lips “oh baby I _love_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my take on Waverly's phone call to Nicole in 2x07

Calling the one person who she knew she could count on in that moment, she dialled her girlfriends number knowing she had the day off and was probably not very well mind you, trying to enjoy a long overdue sleep in after everything that had happened over the last few days, Nicole was still trying to work off some of Hypnos' lingering after affects.

Luckily she picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Nicole I need a favour." 

"Waverly? Yeah, no of course what do you need?" 

"Can you come over, I know you're trying to sleep in and I'm so sorry for waking you up baby I just, oh god um I need to go after Doc and I really really don't want to leave Wynonna on her own especially after everything that's been going on, please?"

"Waves, take a breath and no you didn't wake me I just really don't have the capacity to sleep in after 9." Nicole breathed down the line and Waverly let out a light chuckle knowing all too well that Nicole simply could not sleep after 9am regardless if she was working or not, spacing out at the thought of her girlfriend in bed all bundled up, sleep still in her eyes, messy short hair sticking in all directions and those lovely lean long legs of hers Waverly let out an involuntary sigh what she would give to put everything on pause for a day and just hold her girlfriend and have her girlfriend hold her zoning back in at the sound of Nicole's voice she heard "Waves? You still there?"

Shaking her head lightly bringing herself back to reality properly she smiled at nothing in particular answering her girlfriend with a "yeah Nic I'm here, can you swing by in less than an hour it'll give you time to change and shower but I'll probably be gone when you get here but I will totally make it up you later, you truly are my best baby" and blew a kiss down the line at her girlfriend. 

Smiling at her girlfriends antics she chuckled back "anything for you Wave."

"Can you promise me one thing though?" Waverly's tone suddenly got very serious causing Nicole to gulp down at the thought of what her girlfriend could possibly be asking her, nodding her head but realising Waverly couldn't actually see her she answered back a soft "yeah?" And waited in a tense moment for Waverly to answer. 

Softening her tone realising she came off a little harsher than necessary sending her girlfriend's nervousness "just don't leave her side okay I really just want want her to have steadfast company and I don't know anyone more steadfast and you babe" (adding a babe for good measure to help ease her girlfriend's state of mind) 

A bright red blush she was thankfully glad Waverly couldn't see right now and forming a smile so bright she thought she might split her cheeks she let out a breathy "okay" and "I'll see you later I've gotta shower and I'll be straight there, is there anything else baby?"

"No- but, thank you Nicole just thank you for everything."

Knowing Waverly wasn't talking about this particular request Nicole spoke her goodbyes and promised she'd be the best company to have ever walked the earth. 

Waverly hung up with a smile on her face thanking her lucky stars to have such a beautiful soul like Nicole in her life, to stand by her in any situation it seems that gets thrown at them forgetting momentarily about the situation at hand until she heard Doc speed out of the driveway, she walked to the jeep cursing at the cold leather she took off to follow Doc knowing Nicole would be there soon to stay with Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me know if you want anymore I have some ideas if you want me to share!

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing wayhaught so please be nice, if this gets some traction I might write some more!


End file.
